Farewell
by trixipixie
Summary: The Night before Rukia goes to the Kuchiki Clan...rukixren... explicit Lemons


I don't Own BLEACH or any of ts characters.

Request pairing DH rukixrenji

The night before Rukia goes to the Kuchiki clan.

* * *

**FAREWELL**

**.**

Rukia stood solemnly. The loud streets of Rukongai district 78 blared just out the door of the small dilapidated shack she used to call home. She held her hands close the her body, not daring to touch a thing so nothing would crumble and fade away at her touch.

The fun-life that she thought would never end, finally did when her friends started dropping like flies around her. Then losing her way in all the more talented students of the Spiritual Arts Academy. Now on the horizon, a whole new life she hadn't ever dared to dream was possible. And unlike Spiritual Arts Academy she was going in alone, without Renji. Her new "brother"couldn't even be bothered to look or acknowledge her.

Rukia sighed heavily, the weight of the past that she tried to leave behind she found was now very hard to let go.

"I miss it, too, sometimes."

Startled, Rukia turned around to see Renji Abarai standing in the doorway. Lights of the street casting shadows, showing only his athletic lean silhouette. He too had changed from his school uniform wearing a short yukata. His hair down and braided. Tattoos that he had just gotten since graduating to his grade, showing above his eyebrows and on his biceps.

"Renji." She wanted to say so much more to him, but she didn't know how to start.

"Its your last night as a Rukongai Rat, tomorrow you're nobility."

"Renji…" The words hurt her. She hadn't asked for it. It came from out of nowhere.

"You deserve it, Rukia, out of anyone I've met. You deserve it. You won't ever know how happy I am for you."

She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see that tears welling in her eyes.

"You think you can hang out with me before you're whisked away?"

Rukia tried to inconspicuously wipe her eyes before she turned back.

"Sure."

They stepped out on the busy and noisy thriving streets of District 78. Rukia almost shrunk back at all the activity around her. The Seireitei was also busy and thriving but not like this, this was wild, untamed and very dangerous in some places. Rukia glanced down a dark alley as they walked. Narrowed eyes stared at her before turning back to whatever business they were taking care of.

It sent a shiver down her spine. How she and Renji had survived was a miracle. She stood just a bit closer to him, looking up at him. His intense eyes softening as he looked down returning her smile.

It was evening, the air was electric the way it always was in the outer districts. There was always drinking, shouting, singing or screaming and fights. An exciting perilous ebb and flows of activity. The longer they walked the streets, the more comfortable Rukia got as her street instincts came prickling back to life.

"Hey, Rukia. Look!" Renji ran just ahead of her to a street vendor. "Rock candy." He said.

She giggled. He looked like a little kid, the little boy she met that summer day. She hurried to him as he was picking out candies.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Renji pulled out a koban throwing it to the vendor.

"Thank you." he said checking the gold piece to make sure it was real.

Rukia saw out of the corner of her eye two small dirty hands reaching up in the cart next to her. And in an instant it grabbed a small jar of treats.

"Hey you!" The vendor shouted, his tongue waggling seeing his wares being stolen. "Come back here you, brat!"

"Hold it." Renji said grabbing his shoulder,stopping the irate man in his tracks.

"Let me go you fool. They're robbing me blind!"

"How much was it worth?"

"That jar, 10 koban easy."

Renji was sure he was lying, he looked at Rukia who had just looked up at him from watching the children disappear down an alley. She nodded at him with a wide smile.

"Yeah, well, don't bust a vein." Renji dug in his money pouch. Pulling out another 10 koban. "Here."

"Oh, well, thank you sir. Can I get you and your lady anything else?"

"No..." Renji sighed feeling the lightness of his money pouch. He handed Rukia the cloth-covered bag of candy. "Looks like this is dinner, too. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You made some little kids very happy." She took his hand giving it a squeeze. Renji felt his face warm, his hand tingling

"Yeah." He sighed bitterly biting into his candy.

They continued to walk the streets stopping for sidewalk shows, or to listen to drunk musicians sing and dance. It had been a good life even when they were both so hungry they could hardly stand, but because they had each other, things were just that much more easier to endure.

Renji was singing along(poorly) with a musician clapping his hands, and laughing along with the drunk and very merrily animated man. Renji looked back at Rukia. Her eyes a million miles away.

"Rukia?"

"Renji… I want to visit them."

"Mmm." Renji nodded taking Rukia's hand. They headed to the outskirts of the district up a high winding slope to the cliff where they all used to go to get away, to look over the city... and dream.

Rukia became increasingly anxious the closer they got to her 'brother's' graves. Her family that hadn't survived the streets of Rukongai. The markers were gone. The mounds absorbed into the earth. But she knew they were there. Where they had laid them to rest.

She and Renji knelt at what would have been the foot of the graves, bowing their heads and offering prayers. To Rukia, being there, her memories flooding, she felt as if she had just met them. The struggles they had gone through had been so hard but now a piece of her wanted it, wanted them back, because she knew now how to handle things like that. The unknown awaited her in the morning and that's what scared her.

x

"They'd be proud wouldn't they?" Rukia asked as they left the site going higher up the hill.

"Of course they would, especially of you."

"Why me? Because some arrogant noble took a liking to me and wants me as a pet."

"Don't say that, Rukia!"

Rukia was taken aback by intensity in Renji's tone.

He tried to hold his temper. It couldn't, wouldn't be anything like that. If it was, he'd do something about it for sure, even if it meant his death.

"Don't say things like that, Rukia." His tone was softer with a hint of longing, that he tried to hide. He grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him. "The Kuchiki family chose you because, like me, they see something special in you. They just want to help you make the most of it... You can go places, Rukia, farther than any of us ever could have been allowed."

Rukia felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry; she wanted to stay with him, for things to be like they were. She wanted him to say 'don't go'. But he didn't and he wouldn't. He just continued to stare at her with those burning dark brown eyes… and those bizarre eyebrows.

"Hmph," she said turning so he wouldn't see any tears, "if you have such insight then you should have known better than to get those ridiculous tattoos on your forehead. Its laughable."

"Wh- what!" He rubbed his forehead. "Why you... These are badges of honor! Every time I clear a personal goal I'll get one."

"You'd have done better to just go to a bar for a celebratory drink." She turned around sticking her tongue out at him.

"Rukia!"

She giggled running further up the hill with Renji not to far behind chasing after her. She'd have done better to wear her shinigami uniform or a shorter kimono because she had a hard time staying out of Renji's reach and before she got too far he had tackled her laughing. They both fell rolling into the foot of a huge tree. Their laughing continued, as they clung to each other subconsciously, letting the past roll with it. Rukia sat up beside Renji who was laying on his back.

Renji looked up at Rukia while biting his lip, trying not to think about this being their last time like this. He put one of his hands behind his head looking up at the night sky.

Renji froze when Rukia had picked up his other hand and was holding it in hers. But it was _**how**_ she was holding it. Chills burst on his skin as her small soft hands heated him, sending currents of warmth through out his body.

"Renji?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

He was paralyzed with joy by her sudden question. YES! YES! He shouted till he realized he had been saying it to himself when she turned giving him a quizzical look while waiting for his response.

He sat up on his elbow.

"Yes." His voice cracked and he swallowed hard while sitting up fully and turning to face her. All the blood rushed from his head. He wondered with her being so close if she could hear his heart beating so rapidly.

He took her soft pale face into his large hot tanned hand staring into her eyes. He wanted to remember her just like this. Beautiful. Wanting something from him. Wanting him.

Her eyes slowly closed. He left his open as his lips, quivering, met hers softly. An explosion of heated wanting and bliss spread through him as he kissed her. Soft tentative pecks, again and again as the two tasted and tested the other.

Rukia licked his top lip then the bottom one. Another flash of desire went thru him as he opened his mouth to her and she returned the action.

The kissing instantly became deeper, more passionate, eager and urgent. Their tongues dancing, exploring. Rukia moaned softly into the kisses, Renji pulling her closer to him. His hands at her waist, stroking her back, holding her neck so that she couldn't come up for air.

His hands still roaming over her body, came to her neck then trailing down to her chest. He felt her wince. He pulled back from the kiss taking his hands from her.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." He shifted how he was sitting. His throbbing shaft crammed into the tight fundoshi he was wearing. "We better head back."

Rukia said nothing but just stared at him. Taking his hand before he could get up, he watched her, eyes wide and breathless. She put his hand on her breast, holding it there. He gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course, I am." Her eyes at smiling half-moon lids, she leaned in kissing him. His hand kneaded her gently as their passionate deep kissing continued.

Renji was losing what little control he had left. He slowly lay Rukia back on the ground. Sitting up to look at her again. His hand at her neck again trailed down her skin, his hand dipped under her kimono to her bare skin. She didn't take her eyes off him and she didn't stop him. So he continued until her small supple breast were in his hand, her pert nipple standing proudly. He rubbed it gentle as she wiggled under him smiling.

He slid her kimono off her shoulder to reveal her pale skin in the silvery moonlight that was peeking through the branches of the trees. He held her gaze before looking at her exposed skin while rolling her pink nipple between his fingers and then taking it into his hot wet mouth.

Rukia sighed, The kind of sweet sigh he imagined when he thought about her alone in his room.

She arched up into him. He continued losing himself to the taste of her. Her skin warming further at his touch. He freed her other breast from the confines of the kimono before moving from one breast to the other with Rukia stroking his hair.

He reached behind her, untying her small obi, and yanked it from her small waist. Rukia gave a sweet mew as he did causing his aching cock to pulse erratically. Renji pulled open the kimono, his hands trailing over Rukia from her neck to her thighs and back again.

The small fundoshi she wore was stained with her moisture. Renji spread her legs apart, staring at the inviting juncture between her legs. He rubbed the moist fabric vigorously while watching Rukia as her face contorted in pleasure.

Rukia was so aroused, so ready for release that Renji didn't have to wait long before her breath caught, her body stiffened.

"Haaaaannnnnn!" She grabbed Renji's head pulling his hair, as her orgasm crashed into her. Her muscles tense with pleasure. Renji watched in awe as Rukia lay motionless. He held his breath until she too started breathing again.

"You're so beautiful," he said, now sitting up and still touching her while taking off his yukata all at the same time.

"Take your hair down." Rukia said breathlessly. Renji complied happily his bright crimson hair falling loose around his shoulders. Rukia smiled warmly while taking in the heart-stopping and handsome man above her. His lean muscular chest was bare with his biceps showing their tattoos. They made him look like that of a savage, so dangerous and yet so gorgeous.

Rukia raised her hand up to him, inviting him to her. He fumbled with his fundoshi, freeing himself. Rukia sat up staring almost greedily at the thick long tumescent member bobbing between them.

Renji lay himself down on Rukia, belly to belly while positioning himself to enter her.

"Rukia..."

"Oh, Renji...please," she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply and opening her legs wider under him.

Renji lifted his hips, rubbing his length over her slick and hot parted nether lips. Which in of itself felt like heaven to him.

"Please Renji…" Rukia moaned between kisses, "…nnnh…nh..don't tease me."

With that he let the tip slid down to the Rukia hungry hot entrance, sinking in slowly. She tensed in his arms biting his lip softly.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine... Don't stop."

Renji began slowly pumping into her, his eyes rolling into his head, his hands squeezing and kneading the petite lithe body under him.

He sunk deeper and deeper into her warmth. She felt incredible and deliciously tight around him. Rukia was still tense in his arms.

Renji stroked and licked her neck. A life long dream now come true, unless he was still dreaming. But this was better than any daydream or fantasy. He could taste her as he licked her neck, kissing her roughly, keeping the rest of his body at bay. He could smell her, the scent of lavender and ginseng. And he could smell her sweat, her sex. Her sweet light musky scent and blood...

No, this was real.

He stared at her face as he began to move his hips. Slowly gliding his thick length from her then back in. Sliding achingly slow out, then back in feeling her wall. Again and again. The anguished look on Rukia's face softened to something sensually erotic but still a bit anguished.

He was trying to make it last... but his body was so overjoyed to finally have her, to be in her, it was working against him. Soon his paced quickened, Rukia's head lolled back and forth, her arms tight around his neck. Her hips beginning to grind against him.

Her moans getting higher and higher until incoherent words and mews flowed from her.

Rukia's eyes opened and stared into Renji's. An intense erotic tremor started in her thighs, coursing up her body to her face, like a pleasureable hand stroking her from the inside.

Renji groaned when feeling her tighten and pulse around him. He was at his limit anyway. He buried his face in her neck licking and kissing fervently as his hips continued to act like a piston driving into her. Rukia wrapped her legs around him, arching up into him to receive all he had to offer her, as she cried out in excitement. Renji emptied his hot white froth into her in blinding powerful bursts.

In a rapturous sensual eternity, Rukia remained wrapped around him while he continued to roll his hips into her, not wanting this coupling to end.

X

Rukia woke with a start still in the arms of Renji. Her hand in his on his sleeping chest. The first light of morning on the horizon.

Rukia pulled her hand from his, stroking his cheek tenderly. Then closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Farewell... Renji."

She dressed hastily before she raced back to the Seireitei, back to her dorm room. Attendants would be arriving soon to take her to her new life, a whole new world.

.

~the end

please review...


End file.
